Facial Feature
by isobeljones2000
Summary: Short one shot. Based on this Tumblr prompt: Person B gets a scar on their face. Person A starts to comfort them. However, to Person A's surprise, Person B thinks that their scar makes them look badass and can't stop showing it off to anyone they meet.


**Facial Feature**

 _A/N) I just couldn't resist this prompt when I saw it for Raven as ... y'know. She has a scar and she's legally badass anyway. Based as if Raven and Nero were both teenagers in some kind of alternate reality known as a school. This is a prompt from OTP Prompts on Tumblr if you're interested. H_ _ope you enjoy!_

 _Person B gets a scar on their face. Person A starts to comfort them. However, to Person A's surprise, Person B thinks that their scar makes them look badass and can't stop showing it off to anyone they meet._

"Oh... Nat, I'm sorry."

Max sat down next to her. To be honest, he didn't really know what else to say to his best friend. He had just found her in the changing rooms, after searching the school for her. Natalya was sat heavily on the stained wooden bench with a faraway expression on her face as she faced the mirror, an unreadable emotion in her eyes. A long arcing cut stood out against the pale skin of her cheek, her short raven-black hair pulled back from her face in a tight ponytail. She had always hated having her hair down around her face; it annoyed her apparently.

The teenage boy tried again halfheartedly. "You know, it doesn't look so bad..."

Still silence from the fourteen year old, whose expression Max couldn't read, even though normally he was always able to tell what she was thinking.

"The nurse doesn't know what she's talking about. It shouldn't leave much of a scar, surely...?" Max trailed off for the third time, cursing his inability to adequately comfort someone.

Suddenly the girl's head whipped around and her eyes met Max's, although not with the sorrowful/angry expression he was expecting. Instead her eyes were shining, though not with the anticipated unfallen tears. The piercing blue shade of her irises were uncharacteristically bright and excited. And the words that next came out of her mouth were low and dramatic.

"I look - totally - _badass_!"

Now he wasn't expecting that.

"Bad...ass?" Max tried tentatively, wondering if he had heard the normally quiet, serious girl right.

A grin spread slowly across her face. "Don't you think?"

"Er... yeah?" Max decided it would be a good idea to just agree with his best friend, who could be very scary at times when she was in this sort of mood.

"I've always wanted a cool facial feature like this," Natalya continued, lightly touching the slightly swollen area around the cut with her slender fingers, her eyes focused on her reflection in the mirror. "It makes me look like I've been in some kind of fight or something - which I technically have. I look like some kind of ninja now!"

"Er."

Natalya suddenly faced him, her eyes wide and worried. "You - don't like it, do you?"

"No! I mean - yes!" Max assured her hurriedly. "It's very... how did you say - badass?"

Natalya laughed softly, the sound unusual in itself. "That's the one."

"How did you get it, anyway?" Max asked curiously. "The nurse wouldn't tell me anything when I asked."

"Oh, I got into a fight with a girl. Anastasia said my hair was weird," Natalya replied absently.

"But - you're always saying your hair is weird," reminded Max.

"I'm allowed to insult my own hair, but Anastasia hasn't got that privilege!" retorted his best friend, the distaste in her voice evidencing her feelings towards the other girl.

"How did she manage to give you that?" Max wondered aloud.

"Turns out she had a sharp pencil in her hand when she tried to slap me," Natalya mused. "But I gave her a black eye in return, so it's all good."

Max couldn't help but smile. "It's pretty deep. Are you sure you're okay?"

Natalya traced the soon-to-be scar lightly with one fingertip. "I'll be fine. Besides, I'm a badass ninja now."

"Um, sure you are," agreed Max, slinging a comforting arm around the slightly shorter girl's shoulders as they stood up. "Ready to go and face the world?"

Natalya nodded enthusiastically. "I can't wait to show everyone my badass scar! Dimitri's going to love it."

"Not to mention Anastasia," Max reminded her.

The girl nodded with a smile, touching the scar with one hand. "I have a feeling this new facial feature and I are going to get along quite well."

 _(Just a short one-shot as an alternate explanation for how Raven got her infamous scar. It's also the first piece of writing I've done since I finished my exams yesterday!)_


End file.
